Promise? Always
by jellybean96
Summary: Mo/Charlie story. Charlie is leaving for the war and Mo is upset. Summary not very good. Story better than summary. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone; so, this is a 2-shot that I came up with recently. It's a Mo/Charlie story because I absolutely love the two of them together and I wish that they got together in the movie! Grr! Sorry to those of you reading this who are reading my other stories. I've been super busy and it takes me a while because some of the stories I have to write as I go, and some of them I have to tweak a little bit and it may take me awhile. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LM or the characters. Only the plot line and my OC's. (If I did own LM, Marlie would already be happening). **

**STORY TIME!**

*****Airport, no one's POV*

5 years ago, she stood there in the middle of the airport waiting, as the love of her life, her boyfriend of many years, was going to depart. He had been one of the many new recruits for the war. He had chosen to be in the Army and was now wearing that dark green camouflaged uniform with his matching camouflaged duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. His brown locks had been cut down to an Army cut due to the fact that all men in the service had to get a military style haircut. He made his way down the line of people in the airport bidding them all a farewell. He made it the best that he could, for he didn't know how long he was going to be away from all of them.

First, he said goodbye and hugged his mother, who was weeping, and his father, who looked as if he did have tears in his eyes, and then his older brother, who he was super close with. Next, his close friends that he had since his freshman year of high school. They had all grown so much together through high school, and he couldn't imagine his life without them. And finally, his beautiful girlfriend; who as of the day before, was now his fiancée.

When he got to her, he could see the tears threatening to fall from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and make their way down her perfectly tanned skin. He hated seeing her that way, but he had to go. He felt that this was something he needed to do. To go and serve his country. He set his duffel bag down on the ground next to him and placed both of his hands on either side of her face to make her look at him. A single, almost crystal-like, tear escaped her eye and began traveling down her soft, smooth, light tan skin. At seeing this, he moved one of his thumbs and wiped away that lonely tear.

"Don't cry," he said, "and don't be sad." She looked up at him with those sad, glossy eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, not wanting to start crying. He waited for a moment and noticed that some of her long, dark brown hair had fallen down in front of her face. He slowly and carefully moved his hand to that piece of hair, gently tucking it behind her ear, as he had done many times before. Then he spoke once more, "Also, don't count the days that I've been gone, count the days that I'll be loving you from afar and the days until I'm home. Before you know it, I'll be right back here again, giving you a great big bear hug, because I'll be home, for good." She looked at him once more, and this time, she couldn't hold them back any longer.

She let all the tears she was holding back fall from her eyes and down her face as she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck enveloping him in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much Charlie!" She said through her tears while she continued to hug him.

"I'm gonna miss you too Mohini," he replied as he nestled into her hair, taking in that wonderful smell that he wouldn't have for a while, "I'll be thinking of you every day until I return home."

She pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes, "Promise?"

He smiled at her, "Always." She smiled at him and then crashed her lips to his for the last time before they would be able to see each other again. They both savored that moment in each other's arms, enjoying the feeling and warmth.

Finally, they were interrupted from their moment by the loud speaker above. "Now boarding, Flight 139 to…" that was all that they needed to hear to know that it was time to part their ways. He did his final goodbyes and hugged his fiancée one last time, then walked to the gate to board his plane.

He had just given his ticket to the woman at the door and was almost through when he turned around and met the eyes of his beautiful fiancée. "You'll wait for me," he called to her, "Promise?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Always."

With that final word, he turned and walked through the door to his plane, the door shutting behind him. Leaving that world and everyone he loved behind.

**Well? Please let me know what you thought of that first part in the reviews by clicking on the button below! I really want to know what you guys thought! It would be greatly appreciated! Thanks again! **

**Jellybean96 out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Well, this is the final chapter for this story, considering that it's a 2-shot. Anyways, I hope you all like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Here you go!**

*Present Day*

Mohini Banjaree. 24 year old American-Indian. Former bassist of Lemonade Mouth, and single mother of a 5 yr. old daughter, Gabriella (Gaby, for short). She was a crazy little 5 yr. old, but loved going to school. Mainly because she could read and write very well. She was a quick learner and self-teaching type of person. Just like her father, whom she never met. Mo liked to look at her daughter and say that she was the spitting image of her father. She had the same brown hair as both of her parents; she had her father's eyes, and that same sad/lost puppy look that her father would constantly use. She also had recently acquired the need for glasses, unlike both of her parents. Her birthday was in May, so she was able to attend kindergarten at 5. She attended the local Elementary school in Mesa; which is where they were all currently located. Many of the parents and elderly had gathered in the elementary school the Friday before Veterans Day, for the annual Veterans Day Assembly.

Mo sat in the audience along with her close friends waiting, while Gaby was with her class, waiting as well, until she was able to get on stage and do her part.

Finally, after everyone was seated and ready to go, the principal walked out on stage and spoke into the microphone, "Hello. I'd like to welcome you all to our annual Veterans Day Assembly," he paused for a moment while everyone clapped. Once the clapping died down, he spoke once more, "and I would like to remind you to please silence or completely turn off your cellular devices," he paused for another moment, "Now, we will start off today's program with the choir performing a few songs, then a skit by Mr. Johnson's and Ms. Smith's 5th grade classes. Thank you." Everyone clapped as he walked off stage and the choir went on stage and began to sing.

Once the choir finished their final song, they left the stage and everyone began clapping and cheering for them. Then the two 5th grade classes got up on the stage and got ready to perform their skit. It was all about soldiers in the war, what they wished would happen and other things to that affect. Their skit brought tears to some people's eyes but not that many people were bawling their eyes out. When they were done, they left the stage and the 4th graders went on one by one. They were going up to the microphone one at time and saying the name of someone that they knew who was previously or was currently in the armed forces. Of course, some of them didn't know anyone in the armed forces, so they didn't go up, but it didn't really matter because there were already plenty of kids going up.

When they were done, two 5th graders went up to the microphone and read the president's speech. It had some pretty large words so they chose two 5th graders that could read the best and talk clearly.

Once they finished, they left the stage and then the 3rd graders came on and said who they knew in the armed forces. They finished and then the 2nd graders came on and said the same thing.

After that, they had the Armed Forces songs playing one by one on the PA system. As the songs would play, some kindergarteners would walk out carrying the symbol for the different branches and wearing the uniforms. As one group would go on, they would stay in the center until their song finished, and then they would quietly walk off the side opposite side of the stage while the next group went on. First it was the Army, then the Marine Corps, then the Navy, the Air Force, and finally the Coast Guard. They all did their parts fabulously and exited the stage. Then the 1st graders walked on stage and said who they knew that was in the armed forces, then the kindergarteners.

As the final 1st grader walked off of the stage, the kindergarteners got ready and walked in a line onto the stage. The first child went to the microphone and spoke into it. When they were done they walked off the other side of the stage. As each of the children went up and spoke, some were quiet, some were loud, some mumbled, and some spoke very clearly. Gaby was the last one to get to the microphone and unlike the rest of the students; she had a piece of paper with her. When she reached the microphone, the principal walked up to her and whispered something in her ear inaudible to the audience even though there was a microphone right in front of them.

Gaby nodded and then spoke into the microphone. "Mommy, can you come up here?" Mo looked to her two best friends, Olivia and Stella, and then rose from her seat and began walking to the stage. She reached the top of the stage, walked to her daughter and stood behind her placing her hands on her daughters' tiny shoulders.

Gaby looked up at her mom and smiled and then looked back down at the paper she held in front of her and spoke, "My name is Gabriella Delgado, but everyone calls me Gaby. My daddy's name is Charles Delgado, but everyone calls him Charlie. I have never met my daddy, and my mommy doesn't want to talk about him. He makes her sad. My daddy went into the war before I came here. Mommy was sad when daddy left. Mommy and daddy knew each other since high school. In the summer, they became boyfriend and girlfriend. They really loved each other. After high school, daddy signed up for the war. When daddy was 19, daddy left. Mommy was very, very sad. Then I came and I made mommy happy again. When I was 3, an old man came to my house and told my mommy something and made her sad again. My daddy had been K.I.A. He died. Mommy always cried. And she always had on my daddy's war necklace. I love my mommy and my daddy even though he isn't here. Because he is my daddy." She looked at Mo and motioned with her finger for her to get closer. When she did, Gaby spoke, "You'll love him forever mommy. Promise?"

At this point, Mo had tears welling up in her eyes that were threatening to pour out. She smiled at her daughter, who was almost a spitting image of her father, the man she loved, and pulled her into a hug while answering that question that she hadn't heard or been able to ask in years, "Always baby girl," she said, "Always." Mo pulled away from the hug and looked straight at her daughter while the tears continued to fall down her face.

Gaby reached up with her hands and wiped the tears from her mom's face causing her mom to laugh slightly along with the audience. "Don't cry mommy," she said.

"Hey, Gaby," Mo said as she looked at her daughter, "who told you all of that stuff about your daddy and I?"

"Aunty Livy and Aunty Stella," she said very proudly, but then her smile faded when she saw the blank look on her mom's face, "was I not supposed to mommy? Was that bad?"

Mo smiled and quickly corrected her daughter, "No Gaby, it's alright. You didn't do anything bad. I'm just glad that your Aunty Livy and Aunty Stella were able to share that stuff with you. Because I am just too sad about your daddy that I can't talk about him. You understand don't you baby girl?"

"Of course I do mommy." Mo smiled at her daughter and hugged her one last time before standing up.

Just then, the principal walked back onto the stage and to the microphone. "Wow," he said, while wiping the few tears from his eyes, "that was a very touching moment. Thank you Gaby for sharing that with us, and thank you Ms. Banjaree for being here today."

Mo nodded and grabbed Gaby's hand as they began to make their way to the stairs. The principal however, stopped them with his words, "wait a minute! You can't leave yet. Come back over here." Mo sighed and walked back over with Gaby and a slightly confused and slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"What is it?" she asked when they reached the principal's side again.

"Well," he began, speaking into the mic to the audience and Mo at the same time, "you see, Charlie and another soldier's information got mixed up that night. The other soldier had been killed and Charlie had simply become a Prisoner of War."

Mo looked at him like he was stupid, "Are you serious? You think that's supposed to help? I still can't see him, now can I?" She was practically steaming with anger that he would say something like that and expect her to be ok. It was just then that he grew a devious yet good natured smile on his face.

"Or can you?" he said as he motioned to the other side of the stage very descreetly so as not to let Mo figure it out.

*Charlie's POV*

I stood backstage at the edge of the curtains and took a giant deep breath. It was almost time. My cue was coming up. Finally I saw my cue, a hand motion. I parted those dark green curtains and stepped out, hearing gasps coming from all around. "Mo," I spoke softly but still loud enough for her to hear. I heard her gasp and she slowly turned around to face me.

When she saw me, she immediately burst into tears and sobs and ran towards me. I took a step forward and held out my arms to her. She jumped into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck, and mine instinctively wrapped around her waist enveloping her in a spinning hug. "I've missed you so much Mo," I said into her hair.

"I missed you too Charlie," she said between sobs. We pulled from the hug and I cupped her soft tan face in my rough, beaten hands and caught her lips in a super passionate kiss. Something I'd been longing to do for 5 years now. We broke from the kiss and she looked at me very seriously, causing me to go tense. I never did like that look.

"You're never going to leave me worried like that again. Promise?" I smiled at that question I'd been longing to hear come out of her mouth. How did I get so lucky to have her? I guess it just happened. I looked at Mo's face and saw the look she was giving me; only one word could make that look change. And I knew that word.

"Always."

**Wow. Is it just me, or was that very emotional at the end? I'm serious, as I was writing what Gaby was saying and when Mo and Charlie saw each other again, I was getting all teary-eyed. Dang. Well, please let me know what you think in the reviews. And check out my profile, hopefully there should be a poll up there about my up and coming new LM story. Check it out! K, bye!**


End file.
